


In Your Dreams

by FujoshiRanger



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, ameripan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiRanger/pseuds/FujoshiRanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a frustrating day, America comes home to relieve some built-up stress; and come to term with his feelings as well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like...this. My friends and I thought of, "Do nations get hot and bothered when they see pictures of other countries?" My original plan was that someone was going to walk in on America, but I couldn't make a decision :/

Alfred slammed his front door shut and trudged upstairs to his bedroom. The meeting had lasted forever, and his boss kept showing pictures of Japan's landscape in the presentation. He would tell his boss what that kinda stuff was for nations, but it was far too embarrassing. It was also, however, severely uncomfortable to basically be seeing porn of your fellow nation. America bit his lip and threw himself onto his bed. He needed to take his mind off of it. Maybe he could play some video games or something. "That'll work..."

Confident in his decision, he reached into his dresser and pulled out his 3DS XL. Kiku had given it to him as a gift a week before its official release date. America suddenly glanced down at the small device in horror. "Shit! No, no, no..." The electronic device had put his friend back into his thoughts. He tossed the device down at the end of his bed and reopened the drawer beside his bed. He pulled the drawer out and dumped its contents onto the bed. 

Okay, so, maybe he happened to have a small thing for his friend. Besides other random items in the drawer, Alfred continued to deny himself after seeing a pamphlet. A travel pamphlet. For Japan. He glanced around as if to assure no one was watching and opened the booklet. Several other booklets fell out and the blonde guiltily remembered hoarding them. 

"Okay," he stared blankly at the brochures now littered across his bed. "Maybe I have a little crush on him."

His lips twitched as he opened up one of the booklets. 

He was instantly assaulted with the scent of cherry blossoms and a light ocean breeze. Kiku's scent invaded every crevice of his mind. Beautiful scenic shots of cherry blossom trees and Japan's beaches filled the page along with writing. His pants suddenly felt tighter and he shifted his hips in a futile attempt to relieve the sensation. Alfred flipped to the next page as his right hand subconsciously trailed down to rest at his belt buckle. 

There are more scenic pictures, but this time of very beautiful shops and towns. America set the pamphlet down and hurriedly undid his belt and tore off his pants. 

He flipped to the next page and slipped his right hand into his underwear with haste. Alfred stared at the scenic photos of Japan's country side and stroked himself softly; imagining Kiku's petite hands in place of his own. America groaned as he felt himself growing increasingly harder. He squeezed his eyes shut and envisioned Japan's silky black hair, his entrancing brown eyes, and his gentle expression. 

He spread his legs to gain better access. Alfred yanked his pants and underwear to his ankles and flopped back against his pillows. America glanced back at the pamphlets and groaned softly, tightening his grip on his cock. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes once more; the black haired nation appeared so close in his thoughts. 

Alfred pumped himself slowly, imagining Kiku's lithe body above him; riding him. "O-oh, Kiku..." He moaned at the mental image. His brown eyes half-lidded and glittering with lust, his mouth agape from throaty groans of pleasure-

If it was even possible, Alfred swore he got harder from that. He stroked his dick faster; picturing Kiku bouncing up and down. His cock would bounce with him while it leaked pre-cum. He would throw his head back and moan; slamming his body down against Alfred's for more. 

"You're s-so sexy," America bit his lip, whining. He bucked his hips to gain more friction. He pictured Kiku's face in complete ecstasy; shouting his name and moaning while he begged for more. In his mind, Alfred obliged, squeezing his dick forcefully and pumping. The growing knot in his stomach alerted him he was close. Pre-cum bled down his hand freely. Alfred pictured Kiku slamming his hips down a final time before cumming all over the both of them as he called out his name. He'd grab at the sheets and claw at Alfred's skin. 

Kiku's asshole would clench around his cock as he came, making it impossible for Alfred to hold out any longer. "Ah, shit, Kiku!" Alfred jerked his hips forward and raised his back as hot seed shot out onto his stomach and bed, but he pictured it shooting into Kiku. 

He would blush as the hot liquid filled him. His chest would rise and fall quickly from exerting himself. With a lazy smile, he'd lean forward to give Alfred a kiss before climbing off of him. Their bodies would part with a wet pop and Kiku would lie down next to Alfred to cuddle while they fell asleep. Alfred would wrap his arms around Kiku and whisper, "I love you." Before they slept. 

America cracked open his eyes, breaking away from his fantasy. His breathing had finally slowed down and now he was lying alone in his room. He was relived to find that the brochures were clean. With his clean hand, he placed them back in the drawer. After tossing the bedspread and sheets into the wash, he took a shower. 

His dreams that night were of him holding Japan close as he murmured sweet nothings into his ear. Maybe if he weren't so afraid of ruining their friendship, he'd be able to hold Kiku this close outside of his dreams.


End file.
